


The Gift

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“According to the calendar, today is Christmas. So I bought you a gift.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: Gift Giving

The package was small and wrapped in bright red paper with a green ribbon on top. Nyssa looked up at Sara in confusion. “What is this?”

“According to the calendar, today is Christmas,” Sara replied, sitting down on the bed next to Nyssa. “So I bought you a gift.”

“Oh, I do not celebrate Christmas so I did not get you a gift.”

Sara shrugged. “I figured you didn’t, but I saw this and wanted to get you something. Especially after you gave me this coat,” Sara said, tugging at the sleeve of the leather jacket she wore. “It’s nothing big. I saw it when I went to town and I thought of you.” She started to blush and looked down at the ground, fidgeting slightly. “And-and I hope that it makes you think of me when I’m not around.”

“I do not need a gift to think of you, Sara,” Nyssa said. She leaned over, brushing back some of Sara’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “You are my heart and there is not a moment when I do not think of you.” She sat back and tore the paper off to reveal a small jewelry box. Slowly, she opened it to reveal a gold chain with a small charm of a canary on it. She smiled, lifting the necklace out of the box. “Will you help put it on me?”

Sara smiled, taking the gift from Nyssa. Nyssa pulled her hair out of the way and Sara placed it around her neck, fingers lingering for a moment as her eyes were drawn to where the charm rested on Nyssa’s chest. “Do you like it?”

Nyssa pulled her in for a kiss. “I love it,” She whispered before kissing her again. “and I love you, Sara.”

“I love you too,” Sara said before wrapping her arms around Nyssa and returning the kiss.


End file.
